


it's my body wanting it the most

by justpalsbeingals



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but we love it, it's smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: She’s close enough to lean over the partition and drawl into Laurel’s ear.“You okay, baby?”orLaurel loses a bet to Dinah; smut ensues
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	it's my body wanting it the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> based on the tumblr prompt: Laurel loses a bet to Dinah and she has to wear vibrating panties. Dinah teases her by pressing the button suddenly where ever they are
> 
> Thanks @RennyWilson for getting me out of my comfort zone

Laurel really can’t believe she’s in this position. She’s addressing the jury, voice sharp and words calculated, when suddenly she’s gritting down on her teeth, trying to mask the shock on her face with the perfect D.A. persona. 

She glances over to the public gallery to see Dinah’s face in a twisted smile. Dinah lifts the phone in her hand and waves it a little, keeping her smile saccharine. The feigned innocence really isn’t cutting it for Laurel; Dinah knows exactly what she’s doing. 

The whole thing started during yesterday’s Team Arrow mission. Felicity and Oliver were getting into the details of the case, another bad guy, some illegal firearms, maybe a secret stash of amphetamines. Laurel really wasn’t listening, she was too busy staring at Dinah in that Black Canary suit. Or, more specifically, the way it hugged each and every part of her body.

Dinah caught her in the act. A smize came to Dinah's face, as she whispered, “Are you as sick of Oliver’s speeches as I am?” 

“Always.” The better question was when is Laurel _not_ over the pompous “hero” known as Oliver Queen. She was only there to kick some ass. 

“Want to make a bet?” 

Laurel cocked an eyebrow, her chin tilting at the proposition. She always was one for a challenge. 

“I bet I’m the one to get this guy cuffed.” 

“I think I’ll take that challenge.” An excuse to try and incapacitate some scum even quicker than normal? That Laurel could get behind. “And what does the winner get?” 

“Winner brings the loser to bed?” 

Laurel shook her head. They’d been sleeping together for far too long to pretend the mission wouldn’t end with one two knuckles deep in the other. 

“Winner gets to tease the loser however they want?”

Laurel coughed, shocked. Dinah wasn’t usually one to give up control. More often than not they wound up battling as much in the bedroom as they did in the field, the two barking out commands as they vied for dominance. “Oh, you’re on, songbird.”

Laurel really was confident she’d win. She probably wouldn’t have taken the bet if she knew _this_ was what Dinah had in mind. But when the perp’s wrists were being snapped into handcuffs by SCPD’s own Captain Drake, Laurel had to face the music.

Which is how Laurel ends up in court, in front of a judge, twelve jurors, a criminal, and the public gallery, with vibrating panties buzzing between her legs. And okay, maybe this is a fantasy of hers, but in her fantasies she isn't usually trying to get a conviction for a well-known arsonist with a reputation for avoiding prison.

Just as quickly as the vibrations start, they’re over. Laurel exhales in relief, shooting a look of annoyance at Dinah before continuing her closing argument. 

“The defendant has proven inconsistent in his statements, first claiming a false alibi to the police, then changing it when questioned by Captain Drake, and final--”

Dinah must really have an ego, because the moment her name passes Laurel’s lips, there’s a faint quivering between Laurel’s legs.

Laurel clears her throat and remembers where she was at. “And finally, claiming a third story in this courtroom today. The state has collected and demonstrated more than sufficient forensic evidence tying Mr. Lawson to the crime scenes.”

The jury is eating up Laurel’s every word, her tone a pitch higher than the one she uses on the daily basis. She's sweet talking the public and they’re loving it. Laurel is ready to deliver her final few lines when the pulsating gets stronger. Her head snaps around to glare at Dinah, but when she sees the brunette biting down on her lip, eyes dilated from across the room, all her irritation melts into heat at her core. Laurel bites down on the inside of her cheek in an attempt to draw her attention away from her pleasure. She really has to finish this argument.

“Lastly, the state wants to emphasize to you that absolute proof is not necessary to convict Mr. Lawson. You must only be convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that he has committed the crimes he is accused of. The state is certainly convinced. Thank you.”

Dinah sits watching from the gallery. It’s easy for her to see Laurel getting flustered. The normally immaculate D.A. is flushed, the smallest dots of sweat forming at her hairline. Dinah watches as Laurel clenches her jaw at the end of her closing statement. It’s nice to see Laurel just a little out of control for once. Dinah certainly can’t say it doesn’t turn her on.

She offers Laurel some relief, tapping the remote on her phone down a click. The vibrator is still on, but low enough that Laurel can almost ignore it. Until she’s back at her seat on the right side of the court. The second she reaches the chair, Dinah is turning up a setting. Laurel jerks the seat forward. All eyes pull away from the legal defender who’s just beginning his speech. 

Laurel apologies hastily, her fingers turning white as she grips the table in front of her. Laurel tries to listen in on the argument, she probably should be formulating a rebuttal, but she can feel herself getting more and more turned on with each passing second.

She risks another look to Dinah. The woman has changed spots. Whereas she previously sat midway behind the defendant, she is now first row on the right side of the courtroom. She’s close enough to lean over the partition and drawl into Laurel’s ear. 

“You okay, baby?”

If the vibrations between her legs didn’t already have her wet, the pet name definitely did. Laurel settles for rolling her eyes and turning back to the jury. Dinah doesn’t exactly deserve a response for what she’s putting Laurel through right now. 

The reaction doesn’t satisfy Dinah, though; she was hoping to get more of a rise out of Laurel. If sweet nothings won’t do it, maybe the third setting will. Dinah selects the plus icon and is immediately gifted with a sharp inhale from Laurel. She could swear Laurel whispers the word fuck under her breath.

The blonde is still facing forward, but her body language has changed. Her breathing is unsteady and she’s squirming in her seat. If Dinah could see Laurel's face, she’d see eyes barely managing not to roll back into her head. Dinah leans forward to let out a hmm. It goes straight between Laurel’s legs.

Laurel knows her resolve is weakening. She does everything in her power to keep up the façade, but her teeth bare down so tightly on her tongue that Laurel can taste the faintest hint of blood. It’s everything she can do to not let out a moan. 

Laurel’s so caught up in trying to control her own bliss, she doesn’t even realize the judge has addressed her until the vibrator suddenly stops moving. It’s good to know that even Dinah has boundaries. Truth be told, Laurel hasn’t heard a single word of the defense’s statement and Laurel doesn’t even attempt to formulate a rebuttal. She needs to get out of this room as soon as possible, case be damned.

“The state rests.”

The judge speaks to the jury and Laurel can once again let her focus wane. Even without the pulsations on Dinah’s behalf, Laurel is throbbing.

“No rebuttal,” Dinah starts, spacing out the words nice and slow. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

Laurel isn’t going to dignify this with a response. It’s then that the judge dismisses the court for deliberation, and Laurel is jumping out of her seat, walking with purpose towards the exit. She doesn’t even glance at Dinah on the way out. She’s sure she’ll follow.

And Dinah does, a smug grin on her face as she paces behind Laurel and her clicking heels. Laurel leads them to the second floor, right into a single stall restroom that is never occupied. As soon as Dinah is through the door, Laurel has her pinned against it, her fingers fumbling for the lock as their lips smash into each other. 

If Dinah’s being honest, she’s not sure Laurel has ever seemed this needy. She’s gasping into Dinah’s mouth, small moans leaking their way out to be swallowed by the brunette. Dinah puts her hands on Laurel’s waist, pulls her closer by the small of her back. She slots her thigh between Laurel’s legs and Laurel responds by grinding down. Or trying too at least; the heels Laurel is wearing make her just a little too tall to get the friction she’s searching for.

“You’re a brat,” Laurel gets out between pants. Dinah hums in response, only to have the noise muffled by Laurel’s tongue entering her mouth. She let’s Laurel take over for a minute, then pushes the blonde back. Laurel’s eyes are dark and her face indignant at the separation. 

“What the hell, D?” 

Dinah smirks, her tongue rolling toward her cheek. Laurel mirrors Dinah with a scowl. 

“I’m pretty sure I get to tease you as long as I want. And I’m not done with you yet.”

Laurel raises her eyebrows in a look of defiance before she leans back in, only to find that Dinah steps to the side and swivels around. In three quick steps, Dinah has Laurel restrained with her back to the door. Laurel lets out a huff, the scowl still present on her face. 

Laurel really is a sight at this moment. Her pupils are blown out, cheeks pinked. Her hair is the slightest bit disheveled. It’s in direct contrast to the appearance she had at the beginning of today’s case when she was in full control.

Dinah brings her right hand to the inside of Laurel’s knee, slowly trails it upwards, then stops just shy of the hem of her skirt. “Shouldn’t have lost the bet.” 

Laurel lets out a growl and _wow_ , if that doesn’t make Dinah want to lose all regard and take Laurel then and there. But just as quickly as that urge is there, an even louder one is screaming in her head to draw this out as long as possible, to see if she can make Laurel beg for it.

Both hands come down to the side of Laurel's skirt, all perfectly pressed for court. Not for long. Dinah hoists the fabric up to Laurel’s waist to give access to the full expanse of her long legs. She nods her head at Laurel’s neck, eyeing the hair that's covering the side of it. 

Laurel obliges Dinah's wordless request by scooping her hair to the other shoulder. Dinah dives in, starting with peppered kisses along Laurel’s jawbone before nipping at Laurel’s pulse point. There’s a hitch in her breath, but she doesn’t give any more. Dinah continues down, stopping to suck on the side of her neck. 

If Laurel was anything short of painfully turned on, she might realize that coming back from deliberation with purple marks blooming on her neck is a bad idea, but she’s too focused on trying to hold in the whimper she wants to release. If Dinah’s going to tease, Laurel’s going to give as little as possible. Two can play at this game. 

While distracting Laurel with the hickey, Dinah’s hand finds its way to her phone. The faintest buzzing is heard as Laurel’s back arches off the door. Laurel feels Dinah smile against her neck. Dinah tries again with the kiss to her pulse point, and this time Laurel doesn’t suppress her swear in pleasure. 

Laurel’s hands reach out to secure themselves on Dinah’s hip bones. She uses the position to pull the brunette closer to her, looking for more contact. Dinah is still purpling her neck when Laurel starts to fumble with Dinah’s waistband. She has the belt undone and pants half unzipped before Dinah’s mouth detaches itself from Laurel’s neck and hovers next to her ear.

“Hands to yourself,” Dinah all but snarls. 

Laurel shakes her head, argumentative as usual. “I want to touch you.”

“Too bad.”

Dinah presses her pelvis forward into Laurel, who cants her hips up at the contact, seeking a friction she’ll never get at this angle. Dinah finally brings her hands back between Laurel’s thighs. She brings her fingers just before the apex, presses them into the bare skin on the side of her panties rather than where Laurel so desperately wants. She bucks her hips again. This is as close as she wants to get to begging.

But then Dinah is toying at the lace edges of her underwear and all Laurel can think about is her fingers inside her. The pulses that have been hitting her clit since court have her overstimulated and she knows she’ll fall apart in an embarrassingly short time once Dinah touches her.

Laurel whispers out a breathy, "Please," covers it by leaning forward and grazing her teeth over Dinah’s shoulder. Dinah keeps her fingers hovering just over the spot Laurel wants them the most. 

“What was that?”

Laurel groans, half in sexual frustration, half in general annoyance that Dinah is being like this. 

“Fuck me.” Laurel’s tone is commanding. She hasn’t used this since she was more Black Siren than D.A..

“Not unless you beg for it.” 

Laurel shakes her head again. Dinah hooks her thumbs at the lace on Laurel’s hips. She pulls up momentarily, increasing the pressure Laurel feels, before sliding them all the way down her legs. Laurel shivers at the sudden lack. Dinah ghosts her fingers over Laurel’s folds, waiting for her to cave.

She does, but not before letting out a petulant sigh of disapproval. “Please, I need you, baby. Let me feel you inside me.”

That’s all the permission Dinah needs, two fingers sliding easily past the wetness between her legs. Dinah moans at how slick Laurel is, the noise matched by a whimper that Laurel considers too obscene for a public restroom. Dinah quickly settles herself into a rhythm to which Laurel rocks in time. A third finger joins the others.

Laurel is soon incoherent, a mixture of panted swears and Dinah’s name rolling off her lips. Dinah curls her fingers forward to increase the pressure against her walls; Laurel’s about to come fully undone. She’s tensing around Dinah’s hand, gasping into Dinah’s mouth, when a forceful knock behind Laurel’s ear has Dinah’s hand stilling.

Laurel shakes her head back and forth in a rapid show of her dissatisfaction.

“No, no, no, no, no. Please, Dinah, I’m so close.” The neediness is spilling out of Laurel without care. Dinah’s fingers remain inside her, but the lack of motion is disconcerting.

Another knock comes, this one twice as forceful as the first. Dinah twists up her face into an expression that can only be described as devious. 

“ _Please,_ D.”

The pleading does her no use. Dinah slides her fingers out, leaving Laurel clenching around nothing. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait until later.” 

Laurel glares. She probably won’t be taking more bets anytime soon. Unless, that is, she’s certain she’ll win.


End file.
